Once and Again
by Kenji's guardian angel
Summary: Kaoru is new at school when she meets Kenshin. All's well, until Kaoru finds out about Kenshin's fiancee, will Kaoru fight to keep him or will she loose him forever? RxR, I hope you like it!


Once and Again  
  
The New Girl:  
  
Kaoru was walking down the street when she knocked down by some guy knocked her down. "Damn it, that hurt!" Kaoru brushed the dirt off her uniform.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I wasn't paying attention to where I was riding." The boy had long red hair that was tied in a loose pony tail. His black uniform was a little dusty from the fall but he wiped it off.  
  
"You must be the new girl, right? My name is Himura, Kenshin Himura." Kenshin helped Kaoru to her feet.  
  
"Um yes, my name is Kamiya, Kamiya Kaoru. Nice to meet you Himura-san." Saki shook hands with Kenshin and picked up her bag.  
  
"Just Kenshin, that's what all of my friends call me. How about we walked to school together, I can show you to your class so you don't get lost. Though I'm not saying you will, its just you're new and, well........um.....uh-Kenshin couldn't think of the words to finish his sentence.  
  
"That would be great, thank you!" Saki motioned for Kenshin to go ahead of her and they started walking. In 5 minutes they had reached the school, the bell rang when they got onto campus.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I can't show you to your classroom, but maybe I'll see you later. Ja ne!" Kenshin walked off and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Okay, bye." Saki walked toward building 2-D, she had History first period and she was determined not to be late on her first day of school.  
  
"Class, this is the new student." The history motioned towards Kaoru. "Please tell us your name," the teacher sat back down behind his desk.  
  
"Um, okay. My name is Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru was a little embarrassed but tried not to blush.  
  
"Nice to meet Kamiya-san." The whole class welcomed her.  
  
"Now please find a seat so I can start the lesson." The teacher sat down and took roll. Kaoru took the open seat next to a guy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"May I sit here?" Kaoru motioned to the seat next to him.  
  
"Sure jou-chan, my name is Sanosuke Sagara." Sanosuke pulled out the chair for Kaoru. Kaoru sat down and pulled out her note book and pencils.  
  
"Um, Sanosuke. Do you know Kenshin Himura?" Kaoru ignored what he called her, and wrote down the notes that were on the black board.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't? He's my best friend and the prince of Minimoto High!" Sano whispered.  
  
"Oh," was all that Saki said. The rest of the class period she watched the teacher while day dreaming.  
  
The next class Kaoru had was P.E. the teachers name has Hiko Soujiru. Kaoru entered the girls' locker room and bumped into a girl who was walking backwards.  
  
"Oh, I' so sorry!" Kaoru apologized.  
  
"Its okay, my name is Misao Makimachi, what's yours?" Misao shook Kaoru's hand and wouldn't stop being bouncing.  
  
"Um, my name is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm the new student and I don't have a locker to put my clothes and gym clothes in." Kaoru smiled and blushed at the same time.  
  
"Here why don't you take the one next to mine, after all, friends should stick together, right?" Misao opened the locker and let Kaoru change in private but waited for her at the door. After Kaoru changed into her red shorts and white shirt with two red horizontal lines across the bottom.  
  
"Come on, we're playing soccer against the boys today, are you any good?" Misao walked out of the locker room with Kaoru by her side.  
  
"Any good? Of coarse, I love soccer, almost as much as I like kendo!" Kaoru told her.  
  
"Yeah, now we can kick the boys' butts!!" Misao ran out onto the field and Kaoru ran after her but got there first. For the boys they have Sanosuke in the goalie, Aoshi as left forward, Soujiro as right forward, Kenshin as center, and Shisho and Akira as defense men. For the girls it was Misao as goalie, Tae as left forward, Kaoru as right forward, Saki as center, and Onna and Tsubame as the defense girls.  
  
"Okay before we start I have to introduce our new student; Kaoru Kamiya." Hiko pointed to Saki and she bowed while the whole class said hello.  
  
'Hey, it's the girl from this morning!" Kenshin thought. Hiko blew his whistle and everybody got into their positions. Saki walked up to the middle as Hiko flipped the coin; the boys got the ball first. The game started and right after Kenshin received the ball Saki stole it away and scored. At the end of the game the girls won seven to two. Misao was jumping around Saki and yelling "Kaoru Rox!" over and over again, when the boy's walked over to congratulate the girls.  
  
"Hey Kaoru, do you mind if we come over to you house today after school to celebrate, I mean our tea hasn't on since, like forever!" Misao asked  
  
"Um, I don't know? I mean I'm moving in with my parents' best friend, and I'd have to ask him first but I should know by tomorrow!"  
  
"That's okay, why are you moving in with your parents' best friend?" Misao asked.  
  
"Well um, it's because both of my parents are dead and they said before they died that I would be living with a family friend. So that's why." Kaoru explained.  
  
"Oh," was all the team said.  
  
A car, well more like a limo, picked up Kaoru after school. It al ready had her stuff as well as her little brother's and sister's stuff. They arrived at a giant estate with a huge mansion and there was a man dressed in a black tuxedo standing out side the door as well as what looked like the whole staff of the house. Kaoru got out of the car and looked around, she was about to put her back pack onto her back when she felt it being take from her hand. She turned around to see who was taking her stuff and came to face a servant; she turned back around and headed towards the door. When she opened it she saw someone she never thought ought to be in the house.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, what are you doing here?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaorugirl-05: Ha, Ha! Who is it?  
  
Megumi: I know; it's...........  
  
Kaorugirl-05: Shhh!! Don't tell!  
  
Megumi: It's so obvious that it's............  
  
Kaorugirl-05: I said SHUT UP! Don't ruin the surprise for those of them that don't know!  
  
Megumi: But I don't see why I can't-  
  
Kaoru: What are you two fighting about?  
  
Megumi and Kaorugirl-05: Nothing! Grrr  
  
Kaoru: Sweat drop Um, okay. 


End file.
